George and Leroy
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: A follow up/sequel to my story "George". Gibbs meets Tony's new tiny roommate, George.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to NCIS whatsoever. Just having a little fun with Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

**George and Leroy**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs drove toward Tony DiNozzo's apartment building, a contemplative expression settled on his face. The mouthwatering smell of spicy pepperoni and Italian herbs filled the car from the extra large pizza sitting on the passenger seat. On the floor below, a six-pack a beer sat, condensation beading on the brown glass bottles.

As he drove, Jethro considered the prospect of Tony's new roommate as the special agent had mentioned earlier on the telephone. A part of him half expected to find a blond bombshell ingénue on DiNozzo's arm despite the fact that Tony rarely exuded that kind of desire for such commitment. Several other possibilities bounced around his mind as Gibbs parked and liberated the pizza and beer from the car. It made for a strange Christmas dinner but neither he nor DiNozzo were likely to complain.

Gibbs made his way through the small lobby and into the elevator, a contrail of delicious scent trailing in his wake. Coming to the door, he juggled the items he carried and knocked.

"Hey, Boss!" Tony greeted upon opening the door. "C'mon in."

Gibbs gaped at his Senior Field Agent and the orange tiger kitten that rode his shoulder as he crossed the threshold. "THAT'S your new roommate?" one eyebrow lifted as he sputtered the question.

Tony grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. This is George. George, meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Dropping the pizza and beer on the kitchen counter, Jethro turned back to his team leader. "How the hell did you end up with a kitten between the time you left NCIS earlier today and now?"

Tony shrugged. "Found him in a bush while I was out taking a little pre-dawn walk. Couldn't just leave him there in the cold, ya know?" DiNozzo reached up and gently scratched the kitten behind the ear.

Eyeing the rare expression on Tony's face, Gibbs asked, "You're gonna keep him?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll have to pay a little more in rent, but what the hell—why not, right?"

Gibbs dropped his chin in a curt nod, but the corner of his mouth tilted upward. "Hey, it's your furniture and your suits."

Tony grabbed a large lint roller off the counter and held it up with a grin. "Got it covered, Boss."

Jethro sniffed the air appreciatively. "Is that pie I smell?"

"It is. I just took an apple pie out of the oven. It's just one of those boxed things but I thought—you know—since it _is_ Christmas…"

"Sounds good to me."

Tony pulled two beers from the cardboard container, opening them both and handing one to Jethro. "Pizza, beer, and pie. Doesn't get much better than that." So saying, DiNozzo gathered up the pizza and a handful of paper towels and headed toward the living room. "Why don't we go eat?"

The kitten mewed and hopped off of Tony's shoulder and onto his knee as he settled on the couch, his hand already supporting a slice. Tony waggled his finger. "Nuh uh, George, none for you." George's whiskers twitched as he hunched into a tiny ball and closed his eyes.

"So, movie or football?" queried Tony, around a mouthful of pizza.

"Hell, I'll be brave and say movie," Gibbs responded gruffly.

"I know the perfect one! You're gonna love it, Boss!"

It wasn't long before the pizza box was empty, the makeshift "napkins" were crumpled and discarded, and the beer was almost gone. Gibbs was polishing off his second bottle when George hopped up next to him. Jethro was eyeing the striped beast suspiciously when a soft voice filled his head. _Daddy, Daddy! Can I have a kitten? Please, Daddy…I promise I'll take good care of her!_

The kitten crawled onto his lap, kneaded a demin-clad thigh. Gibbs shook off the echo of that long ago plea and blinked at the cat. "Uh…DiNozzo…" Suddenly, the kitten was scrambling straight up his sweatshirt, tiny claws pricking at skin. Jethro drew back his head, watching George sniff at his chin and neck. "What?" he asked the kitten.

George settled in the crook between Gibbs' neck and shoulder, curling up with a sigh. "DiNozzo…"

"I think he likes you, Boss!"

Gibbs grimaced. "Apparently." A rough hand reached up, one finger extending to gently stroke the kitten's back. A rumbling purr emanated from the furball. Jethro sighed as the contented sound filled his ear. "Well, I guess he is a cute little thing. At least for now…"

With a smile, Tony clapped his hands together and stood. "So—how about some pie?"

_**FIN**_


End file.
